


Крылья

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Ей было больно, только боль эта с каждым новым оттенком делала Моану сильнее и старше.





	Крылья

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы написаны по словам-ключам из сообщества 1дно предложение (http://www.diary.ru/~1sentence/p99254954.htm), правило "тема - предложение" нарушено, я просто брала слова в основу драббла.

Спину жгло огнём, но Моана терпела. Набивать татуировку больно, она впервые узнала об этом, когда поддерживала молодых парней, которые легли под чернильную иглу. Старый мастер добродушно посмеивался над их попытками не плакать и делал вид, будто не слышал, как они звали маму.

С Моаной он не церемонился.

— Кричи, а если не хочешь, возьми в зубы это, — и сунул ей кусочек дерева, терпко пахнущий сандалом, солью и чужой слюной. От омерзения Моану передёрнуло и она предпочла кусать собственные пальцы. На самом деле боль была… терпимая. Если можно сказать “терпимо” о чувстве, что рождается на лопатках и ползёт вниз по пояснице. Вместе с ним, казалось, сползала кожа. Моана терялась во времени и слезах, однако оставалась в сознании и всякий раз, поднимаясь на ватные ноги, благодарила мастера. 

Мама ахала:

— Ну зачем такая большая!

Отец же молча улыбался и смотрел так, что у Моаны ёкало сердце. Он, боявшийся моря и свободы, оберегавший единственную дочь от любой опасности, не стеснялся брать её за руку и осторожно вытирать слёзы, потому что Моана сильная, но не стальная и даже не медная.

Ей было больно, только боль эта с каждым новым оттенком делала Моану сильнее и старше. Не ради изумлённых взглядов жителей плавучих островов или комплиментов юношей, считавших себя достойными вождя, нет. На сотом берегу без имени Моана опускала гудящие ноги в океан, смотрела на звёзды и думала, как же прекрасно владеть всем миром, когда ты — бог, и способен преодолевать огромные расстояния без лодки и вёсел.

А потом смеялась над собой, глупой.

Да, она — не бог, но тоже кое-что могла.

И с каждым уколом рыбьей кости, напоенной чернилами осьминога, Моана чувствовала себя всё легче и полнее, ощущала, как волочатся по песку ещё неповоротливые и неловкие, жаждала опробовать их в деле…

… крылья для той, что нашла…  
… крылья для той, что вернула…  
… крылья для той, что помнила, искала и верила. 

Самая правильная татуировка.


End file.
